ANBU Captain: Dragon
by Night Fangz
Summary: Rated for safety. Sakura is in the ANBU and soon becomes dragon, her team consists of six of the boys from the Konoha 13, her ANBU code name: Dragon. Good luck boys, ur gonna need it. ADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'll give you a little rhyme so you can remember; I don't own, do don't sue, unless you really want the boogey man after you**

Being in the ANBU secretly by Tsunade shisou herself was nice. Until the males on my team decided that they were going to take the ANBU test. I could have avoided them if they got into ANBU, but no, my captain, who is now in the hospital, thanks to yourse truly, decided that I would be one of the proctors this time. Then I realized I would have an even harder time.

Not only was Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto testing, but so were Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino. My wonderful days of being a secret ANBU were finally over. Thanks a lot captain Hyuga! My captain is a Hyuga, but he is in the main branch, I think he was a distant cousin of Hiashi-san.

I'm being stared at by the other proctors, trying to see what I would do next. The last part of the exam was my time. In the arena that had the chunin exams taken place only three years before hand. Oh and did I mention? The sand siblings have some to watch as well as the rest of team eight, nin, and ten, including Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, and Anko.

Apparently my captain hates me, no surprise there. The only people that know I'm in ANBU are Hinata, Tsunade shisou, and Shizune. Oh well, I had a feeling that this day would come sooner or later.

"The last part of this exam will be given by another of our ANBU opperatives, this ANBU goes by the name of Dragon." Tsunade announced to the remaining testers. The others either went home with little injuries or were sent to the hospital with many injuries. I was surprised that no one was killed this time.

"Dragon will explain the rules of the last part of the exam, if you pass or have proven to her that you are ANBU material then you will have to wait and hear at the end of all the examinees to be done. Dragon."

I stepped forward in my ANBU gear. My long pink hair was hidden by my specially made ANBU hooded cloak. My dragon mask was fitted over my pale face as I looked at each of the remaining examinees. I was thankful for the fact that no eye kekkei genkai could see through my ANBU mask or attire.

"Listen up!" I said, my voice holding a ring of authority to it. "As you have been told by Lady Hokage, I am called Dragon. If you make it pass my test or have proven to me that you deserve to be part of the ANBUs you will then call me Dragon as well."

"My test is more difficult than the ones you have taken before mine. My test rarely gets a passing member, which is why all of you better go all out. Not one person that has taken my test has ever passed, nor has proven to me that they deserve the ANBU title. Line up and say your names when I call your number."

I looked through the eye holes that were in my ANBU mask and noticed the other proctors practically grin at my attitude for this test.

"Number 54!"

Naruto stepped out and grinned.

"Naruto Uzumaki sir!"

"Nice, but I'm a female, thank you very much."

Naruto's eyes widen as he stepped back into his spot.

"Number 73!"

"Sai."

"Number 74!"

"Neji Hyuga."

"Number 80!"

"Aioshi Eiji."

"Number 81!"

"Satoshi Eiji."

Number 87!"

"Mako Eiji."

"Number 103!" Sasuke Uchiha."

"Number 113!"

"Shino Aburame."

"Number 412!"

"Troublesome. Shikamaru Nara."

"Good, oh and Nara? I'll show you exactly how troublesome my test is." I smirked, though it was hidden beneath my mask.

Shikamaru's cheeks reddened slightly at this comment. The others, excluding Shino, Neji, Sasuke, and Sai, snickered.

"Your test is seeing how well you all work as a team. Many of you have taken a similar test like this when you have first met your jonin sensei as a genin. I will warn you now, you may end up in the hospital if you do not watch your step. Your objective is to take off my mask and to identify who I am, it will be tricky, but it is easier than you think it to be. Don't think to hard, your test will start in 30 minutes. Go and get your lunches."

I walked away and headed to where the other proctors, Tsunade, and Shizune stood.

"Ne Dragon, don't you think you confused them more than needed?" Genma asked me, he is also one of the people who doesn't know of my true identity.

"Not in the slightest." I replied in a monotone voice.

"I must say Dragon, I believe that is the most I have heard you say..well, since you mysteriously became a part of the ANBU organization." Ibiki said.

"I shall take that as a compliment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and eat."

I left them to my packed bento that Hinata so kindly made for me.

"Hinata! Arigato!" I called to her as she sat with her father and younger sister Hanabi with the rest of the Konoha thirteen and the senseis.

Hinata waved back, earning curious glances from the others.

Looking back at the examinees I noticed that they all seemed to be nervous. I smirked, this test out of the 42 other tests before the boys from the Konoha twelve, excluding some, is going to be quite interesting. As I bit into the dango Hinata made I smile happily as the other proctors tried to see underneath my dragon mask. Sucks to be them since my sensei was the mask ninja himself, Kakashi Hatake.

I looked at the time to see that only ten minutes were remaining until test time. Good luck boys, you're all gonna need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'll give you a little rhyme so you can remember; I don't own, do don't sue, unless you really want the boogey man after you**

Once it was two minutes until test time I walked back into the middle of the arena. Looking at the nine remaining examinees I smirk, although it was hidden behind my mask. Once it was time for the test to start I disappeared. I reappeared behind Neji and kicked him, making him fly past the other eight.

"Remember, don't go easy on me. Just because I'm a female doesn't mean that I'm weak, also, good luck." Under my mask my eye creased as I grinned. "You're gonna need it."

I disappeared once more, I created nine replicas of me then performed a henge so that I could watch as the nine boys tried to fight against my shadow clones. I took my spot next to the rest of the Konoha 13, they were unaware that I had joined them in watching the test.

After an hour I noticed that all of my shadow clones were defeated, nine angry males were looking around to find where I had hidden.

"Tsk, I thought they could see through those." I said disappointed, I had scared the rest of the Konoha 13 that were sitting to my left. "I see you guys finally noticed I was here, I've been sitting here for about an hour now." I said this in a bored tone.

"Where is that proctor." I heared Mako Eiji ask in frustration.

I appeared behind him, my disguise gone. "Behind you."

He whipped his head around to find nothing there. I decided to play some mind games with these boys, since I was bored. I appeared in front of all of them, they watched as I performed a series of hand signs. Naruto, Sai, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino's eyes widen as they saw the image my specially made genjutsu had provided. Mako, Satoshi, and Aioshi were standing there, a look of horror in their eyes.

In the genjutsu: (Normal POV)

Sakura put herself into the genjutsu to make it seem more realistic, although she was glad that no one, excluding a few people, knew about her true identity.

She saw Sasuke and Naruto standing next to the other examinees.

"S-Sasuke! Na-Naruto!" Sakura gasped out, her image made them see their pink haired team mate covered in gashes and blood.

"Ne-Neji, S-Sai." Sakura hacked up blood. "S-Satoshi, Mako, Aioshi." she wheezed and blood dripped from her mouth. "Sh-Shino, Sh-Shika."

Then 'Sakura' fell to the ground, limp and unmoving. The boys looked up to see their proctor.

"Too bad, she was really nice, too nice for my liking." Dragon said in her monotone voice. "Now, remember, try to reveal who I am in the next five minutes or your friend here." she gave 'Sakura' a slight nudge with her boot. "Might not make it in time."

Sasuke and Neji activated their blood line limit as Sai drew many animal creations, most were air born. Naruto created hundreds of clones, Shikamaru looked quite angry and was getting in his stance to create the Shadow bind technique his family knew of, Shino's kikaichu were buzzing furiously. Satoshi, Aioshi, and Mako just stared at the others.

"Why is that Pinky so important to you?" Dragona asked. "And why aren't you three going to help them?"

"We think they got everything under control, plus, we know we are going to pass anyways." Aioshi said haughtily.

"Oh really, because my mind says differently, you three fail."

Then the six boys from the Konoha 13 charged at Dragon, she stood there looking at the oncoming males. A wave of killing intent rolled off their bodies, making the proctor smirk. She dispelled the genjutsu and the six boys stopped abruptly.

"Congratulations numbers 54, 73, 74, 103, 113, and 412. You passed, you have proven to me that you are willing to have yourselves get injured just to save your comrade. In ANBU there aren't many who would have done so, why do you think that those who have taken my test haven't passed. They didn't have the qualities I was looking for."

Then Dragon turned to face Aioshi, Satoshi, and Mako. "You three, however, still need to get it through your thick skulls. This is the fifth time that you three have taken my test and you still haven't managed to grasp the whole concept. Therefore, you fail...again."

Satoshi lunged towards the proctor, kunais in hand. Dragon disappeared and reappeared behind Satochi, the kunai that his hand held was now against the back of his neck.

Naruto and Sasuke looked wide eyed at the scene. They remembered when Naruto was in the same position, but nstead of Dragon it would have been Kakashi.

"Don't attack the proctors, expecially when you could get your status from being a ninja to a civillian in less than a second. I do have the right to block your chakra passagewaysso that you can never use it again. But since I'm nice you get to keep your status as a ninja, although you are a poor excuse."

"Exam is over, those who have passed please make your way to the other proctors and the Hokage. Those who have failed, may leave and try again next time the test is occuring."

Mako, Satoshi, and Aioshi were being led out of the arena and the only ones left were the six that passed, the rest of the Konoha 13, the senseis, the proctors, hiashi, Hanabi, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Itachi.

Sakura's POV:

I walked over to where the others were and presented them each their ANBU uniform and mask.

Sasuke: lion

Neji: hawk

Shikamaru: bear

Sai: seal

Naruot: fox

Shino: falcon

"Congratulations once again. Hokage-sama will now tell you the team you will be put on and who your captain is. Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Dragon. ANBUs Lion, Hawk, Bear, Seal, Fox, and Falcon. You will remain together on one team. Dragon is to be your captain, listen to everything she says. Do not disobey her orders. Are there any questions?"

"Can we see who Dragon really is, since she knows who we are?" Neji asked.

"It is up to Dragon." Tsunade said.

"You may see, that is, if you can find me." I said, disappearing from their sight.

Authoress' POV:

"How are we suppose to do that since we have no clue as to what she does, besides being in ANBU." Shikamaru said. "Troublesome women and their games."

"I will tell you this, she is a medic nin and she is probably in the hospital right now. Also, you have seen her before, I won't tell you where or when or how often you have seen her. But this should be easy, it is hard to forget who she is." Tsunade said. "Shizune, where's my sake!"

"Here Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, Ton Ton in her arms.

"I guess our first mission as ANBU is to go find out who our captain is." Sai said.

"All right! And I'll make her pay for ramen too!" Naruto said.

-Somewhere in the hospital-

"ACHOO!" a pinkette sneezed as she looked over her patient's records.

"Bless you Sakura-san."

"Thank you Misa. Someone must be saying that they will empty my wallet of its contents."

"Must be, I think it might be that Uzumaki kid that you hang around with." Misa laughed.

"Great! There goes my pay check." Sakura said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'll give you a little rhyme so you can remember; I don't own, do don't sue, unless you really want the boogey man after you**

The next day Sakura found herself stuck in the hospital doing emergency operations. A group of ANBU came in, each person severly injured, except for one.

"Captain, glad to see that you are out of the hospital." Sakura smirked to the Hyuga.

"Hn. I wouldn't have been in the hospital if you hadn't so violently lashed out at me." the Hyuga glared.

"Anyways, even though I enjoy having these glaring contests with you, I need you to tell me exactly how your team seemed to come into the emergency room. One of whom is on the brink of death?" Sakura commanded in her medic mode.

"The mission is confidential, you should know that by now Haruno. I can say, though it pains me, we were ambushed by a few of the Akatsuki memebers." the Hyuga male noticed the pink haired medic nin tense at the sound of Akatsuki.

"I see. Who were the members that ambushed you? And how come you weren't able to sense them?"

"I was tired." a delicate pink eyebrow rose. "My whole team was tired, our mission was harder than thought to be."

Sakura nodded in understanding as she finished healing up the third member of her captain's team. As she moved on to the last person she made a gesture as if to say, 'continue.'

"The members were a blonde haired man named Deidara and the second man was a Jashin worshipper named Hidan." the Hyuga noticed how Sakura tensed at Hidan's name. Many thoughts flew through his mind, but since he was a Hyuga, a proud one at that, he didn't make any notions to ask about it. "They told us to give a message to the Hokage after they had injured most of us."

"I see. Now let me check your body for any injuries, and don't you dare tell me you're fine. My medic senses tell me that you are not fine at all." Sakura said.

The Hyuga sighed deeply as he mused over the fact that his team's medic nin, a short one at that, can easily overpower him when it comes to certain things.

"Haruno, how was the testing?"

"It went well, Neji passed. Although he seemed a bit...ticked off." Sakura smirked.

"Oh really. Pray tell what you have done to make him so..tick, as you say."

"Well, I must say Captain Hoshi, I do believe this is the most you have probably spoke in all your life." Sakura teased. "And to answer your question, I used the specially made genjustu that I have created and only I can use."

"I see, I don't think I wish to find out what the image you used. The last time I asked I was put in your genjutsu."

Sakura laughed lightly. "There, you shoud go to the Hokage to give your mission report. Your team will have to stay in the hospital for at least a day, more if need be. They will be out and about by tomorrow afternoon. And Captain? I believe I have won our little bet." Sakura smirked as she left the E.R.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto yelled as soon as he saw his 'sister' coming towards them. Her medic outfit was replaced by her own, a black tanktop with a white design, black shorts and a red skirt. The Haruno clan symbol was stitched onto the back of her tanktop.

"Hey minna, so how was the test? Sorry I couldn't come, I just recently got back from my solo mission." Sakura said as she sat inbetween Neji and Shino.

"It was awesome!" Naruto yelled, a ramen noodle hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Sakura's hand twitched. "BAKA!!! Chew with your mouth closed." Sakura accidentally spilled the scalding hot ramen that was placed in front of Shino and it landed on said person.

"I'm so sorry Shino-san!" Sakura said, she went into medic mode once Shino flinched from the touch of the scalding broth.

"It is fine, Haruno-san." Shino replied, his clothes were now drenched and his hair also.

"Shino-san, I told you to call me Sakura, I'm too young to be called Haruno-san." Sakura smiled as she dried the bug user and healed his small burns.

"Don't need to lie about your age Ugly." Sai said as he finished up the last of his ramen.

"Sai, you have three seconds to run." Sakura said threateningly.

"Sorry Ugly, but I should tell you now before you ge hurt. I as well as Dickless, Sas-gay, White Eyes, Lazy, and Buggy here have just been promoted to ANBU."

"Really, let me guess, you all actually managed to find out Dragon's true identity." Sakura said, a delicate eyebrow rose.

"No. We have proved to Dragon-san that we are right for the rank of ANBU." Shino replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, good luck on your mission to find out who she is. I heard she was ugly, reason why she never shows her face." Sakura said.

There was a poof and two ANBUs arrived at the ramen stand a certain blonde haired loudmouth loved.

"Haruno-san *twitch* Tsunade-sama requires your assistance." the ANBU wearing the porcupine mask said.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother is badly injured and he demanded that you only heal him. He muttered something about quitting the Akatsuki." Pig said.

"My brother...I see." Sakura stood up and her friends watched as her lively green eyes, full of innocence and warmth, become as cold-looking and gave a hard stare. "Tell him, he better get ready. He's the first in line to feel my fists today."

Sakura disappeared in a rain of leaves and flower petals. The look on her face before she left made everyone, including Konoha's two ice blocks, tense in fear. Sakura looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"Remind me not to annoy her no more." Naruto gulped. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Ugly sure seems angry. I want to meet this brother of hers." Sai said as he headed straight for the gates.

When the rest of the Konoha 13 arrived they saw six Akatsuki memebers and their ex-jonin senseis holding back a raging pinkette. They saw a man holding a scythe and his white hair slicked back smirking at Sakura's futile attempts to 'slaughter him without mercy.'

"Hidan you are so !&*^&%^$#&# dead when I'm through with you!" the pinkette screached. The Konoha 13 looked amused yet frightened by her unSakura-like actions.

"Try Pinky."

Sakura froze and the six Akatsuki members and the ex-jonin senseis were suddenly blown back as Sakura rampaged towards the now scared looking Jashin worshipper.

* * *

Authoress' Note: wow, Hidan is in for it big time!

Shino: ...I believe the lesson learned today is that to never make Sakura as mad as this...

Lunakei: Kyaa! Shino-sama! *glomps Shino*

Lunakei: I do not own Naruto, but I realy do want to own Shino! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'll give you a little rhyme so you can remember; I don't own, do don't sue, unless you really want the boogey man after yo**

"Say your final prayers to Jashin Hidan-niisan, because this will be your last day of being immortal!" Sakura yelled.

"SAKURA!!!"

Said pinkette turned to see her mother like figure and her mother. Sakura tensed as she saw Kurenai glaring at her actions.

"Umm, he started it?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, I know your brother probably deserves it, but at least let Ibiki handle the torturing, it is his job after all." Kurenai said.

"Hai, okaa-san. Your lucky Hidan, if mom hadn't adopted you then you would have been long gone."

A poof was heard and they saw Porcupine standing next to Tsunade, telling her something of great importance.

"Shizune, go get Dragon for me. Lion, Hawk, Bear, Seal, Fox, and Falcon meet me at my office after you put your ANBU gear on, and make sure you hurry." Tsunade said.

Shizune ran to get Dragon and the six newly made ANBUs poofed to get their uniforms on.

"I have to go get ready." Sakura said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"When I got back Tsunade-shisou told me that I had another mission. She picked a wrong time to give it to me. I really wanted to see who this mysterious Dragon person is. I wanna find out if she really is as hideous as the rumors say."

"Careful Sakura."

"Bye mom, see you guys later."

"I think she might be Dragon." Kiba said after Sakura disappeared from their sight.

"What makes you say so?" one of the ANBUs said.

"Sakura suddenly has to get ready for a mission the same time Shizune is sent to get Dragon, I think that's some proof there." Kiba said.

"So you think I'm the Haruno girl."

Everyone turned to see Dragon and the six ANBUs behind her.

"I must say, that made me laugh a little." Dragon said in a monotone voice. "But why your pink haired friend?"

"I just think it is not a coincidence that she suddenly remembers a mission that she has the same time you were being sent for." Kiba said, glaring at Dragon.

"Uh, guys? I've been trying to call you for like a minute now."

Everyone turned to see Sakura with her mission pack and her Chunin vest. They saw as Sakura looked at Dragon, smiling and eyes shining with life.

"So you're this Dragon person that everyone has been talking about recently." Sakura said.

"Inuzuka-san, I believe I prove my point." Dragon said.

Kiba fumed as he was dealing with the fact that he said something that made sense (for once) and only to be proven that he was off the mark.

"Well, I have to go now. Guys be careful." Sakura said, she left in a swirl of leaves and flower petals.

Sakura's/Dragon's POV:

Once my clone had left I looked over the people I wouldn't be seeing for a year. The mission Tsunade shisou told us about had to do with magic folk and the protection of a school and a boy who is wanted by the Dark Lord. I heard of Hogwarts because my cousin went to Hogwarts. What hit me as a surprise is that I have to protect a boy who I have just recently found out, is my brother.

"Come on. Dumbledor-san is waiting for us at the border." I ordered in my fake cold voice.

The six males nodded and we were on our way to the border of Konoha. There, we were met by a few people.

"Professor Dumbledor. I am Dragon, the captain of this ANBU team. This is Fox, stop jumping! You're ANBU now, act like it! Hawk, Bear, Seal, Lion, and Falcon."

"Ah yes. You already know who I am, this is Minerva McGonagal, Arthur Weasley and Charlie Weasley."

I nodded my acknoledgement.

"I assume we are traveling by portkey?" I ask.

"Yes, ah, how did you know?" Arthur Weasley asked, looking quite bewildered that I know of such magical tranportation.

"I have used one before and I must say, I despised it."

"Ah yes. We will be transported to my office in Hogwarts, please grab onto this rather large inflatable matress and we will be on our way." Dumbledor said, his blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon specatcles.

"I suggest you hole on rather tight." I told my team. "First timers often get caught off guard."

The six ANBUs nodded, although I can almost see their confusion.

In three seconds the people that were once there have now gone. They all felt a tug at their navel as they suddenly felt their feet leave the ground. Fox was amazed, as well as the other ANBUs, although they didn't show it.

Before anyone knew it I let go the same time as Charlie had and we fell.

"So you've done this before?" Charlie yelled over to me.

"Yes! Actually, the only part I hate about traveling by portkey is when I feel the tug on my navel! It makes me feel sick!" I shouted back to him.

Soon we were on the ground of the headmaster's office. The only people that did not land on their feet were Fox, Lion, Hawk, and Seal. Falcon and Bear seemed to know that they needed to let go.

"Yes, here is the rest of your mission papers that Tsunade couldn't hand out in her office." Minerva said as she handed me the stack of papers. "We will elave you to read it over."

"No need, I finished."

Everyone looked at me with and incredulous look. Since they couldn't see past my mask so I grinned like the chesire cat.

"Is something the matter?"

"How did you read all those in like a matter of seconds?!" Arthur asked incredulously.

"It is a part of my job, although I don't know anyone else who can read stacks of paper that fast. Since I am my captain's team medic I have to deal with most of the paperwork so I trained myself to read fast and understand everything in a little bit of time." I answered, I had also surprised my ex-ANBU team with my ability.

Dumbledor smiled at me as I nodded my head barely, not even shinobi would have caught it, but this man had and he seemed quite amused.

"The mission deals with us acting like students yet we are supposed to be known as the guards. Am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes. I do not know if you all would be wanting to be in the same house or not, I leave that entirely up to you. Although the sorting hat is the one who tells you were to go."

"I see. I believe it would be better if we had at least two ANBUs in each house, I think there might be a house that will only have one ANBU but if need be then we will deal with that later if the matter comes up." I said.

"Very well, now would you prefer to be sorted now or after the first years?"

"After the first years. This may turn out interesting."

"I see, well, even though you will have to stay in the house dorm you are assigned to we have made arrangements so that you will stay together until the students arrive."

"Alright, may we use the Gryffindor dorms? I was put on a mission a while back and that was where I stayed." I answered.

"Yes you may. Now, since you know where the dorms are you need a password, it will be snagglewarts."

"Thank you and we will see you tomorrow Professor."

I walked out of the office with the six males following behind. As we climbed many sets of moving stairs we finally came to the Fat Lady's painting that guarded the Gryffindor wing.

"Snagglewarts." I said.

"Ah you must be the guards Dumbledor told us paintings about. Very well, you may enter."

Her painting swung forward to reveal a doorway, which I walked through, followed by my team.

"Wow, the paintings can move and talk! Magic is awesome!" Fox exclaimed after I told them where the boys dormitory was and as I was heading towards the girls.

Grinning I made a mental note to slap Naruto later, once they find out who I am.

"Oh and boys?" I called as I remembered something.

"Hai Dragon-taichou?"

"Don't forget, you have another mission besides this one."

"You mean where we find out your identity?" Falcon asked.

"Yes. The deadline is after the first years are sorted and before we are. If you do not find out until then, when we get to Konoha I will make sure you all train harder than you have trained in your life." with that I left them to ponder over my words. I left just as I heard NAruto say something.

"Wow, she's scarier than Sakura-chan. Isn't she teme?"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Smirk. "Dobe."

"Knock it off you two!" Bear ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'll give you a little rhyme so you can remember; I don't own, do don't sue, unless you really want the boogey man after you**

The next few days were normal, unless you count the fact that Naruto had made enemies with Snape and made friends with the pranking poltergeist, Peeves. Since they were to act like studensts they were to not wear their ANBU uniform unless they are on guard duty. Although that wouldn't be until the students had arrived. Charlie Weasley and Dragon chatted everytime they saw each other. Apparently, he was to be the assistant teacher of the half-giant, Hagrid.

Finally, it was the day that the studenst would arrive. The boys still had not found out who Dragon is, even though she wore muggle clothes she kept her face and hair hidden at all times. The boys decided that it couldn't be Ino, Temari, or Hinata since both of the blondes would be too 'troublesome' and Dragon was not, and Hinata would be found out by her cousin. That left Ten Ten and Sakura.

Even though they saw Sakura and dragon at the same time they were considering that Dragon could be Sakura, until Sai said something that proved them wrong of thinking it was the pinkette. Plus, to them they still thought she was a chunin.

"Hey ugly." Sai said as he painted another creation next to the window in the Gryffindor common room.

"Seal, if you want to remain a male then I suggest that you refrain from calling me ugly or any other nicknames you have come up with. Plus, isn't that your pink haired team mate's nickname?"

With that Dragon walked off in her outfit for the day: a blood red tanktop, black baggy shorts that went above her knees, and white sneakers. The boys gave their captain a look that said, 'are-you-really-going-to-wear-that-in-front-of-the-students. Her face and hair were hidden, as usual, and the boys decided to give up their 'mission'.

"Come, the first years are probably almost finished getting sorted." their captain said, she seemed..excited.

-Great Hall-

As the last of the first years were sorted Dumbledor stood up and raised his arms for silence. And silence was what he got. Smiling he said, "Eat up!"

As the students and teachers were on the desert portion of the dinner Dumbledor stood up. Some students were grumbling how the announcement should wait until after the desert came.

"Students of Hogwarts, we have seven new students joining us this year. Although they will be students I have kindly asked them to help us guard Hogwarts a bit this year." Dumbledor said. "Please treat them kindly, do not get on any of their nerves, they come from a different cultural background than us."

Murmurs were heard after this comment. The teachers and the Golden Trio could see the rumors starting to make their ways to the rumor mill.

"Now, with further ado, I present, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame. The new male students.

Naruto appeared by arriving with the swirls of fox illusions that soon disappeared. Sasuke arrived by fire, Sai arrived on his ink owl, Neji arrived as a blur, Shikamaru arrived by poofing to the front of the Great hall. Shino arrived by his swarm of kikaichu bugs.

"Also, I present to you, the only female student to come, Miss Sakura Haruno."

The six boys had shocked looks on their faces as Sakura appeared from the waterfall that seemed to come down from the ceiling and flower petals swirled around her.

"Hi, thank you for letting us join you and your students this year Professor Dumbledor." the pinkette said, grinning at the shocked looks on her team's faces. "Also, you six fail the first mission."

"Professor McGonagol, would you please get the hat so that the new students may be put into thier houses?" Dumbledor spoke, eyes twinkling behind half moon specs.

The transfiguration teacher came back with the hat, but not the stool.

"When I call your name please come forward. I shall place the hat on your head and then it will decide which house you shall be put it." she said, her voice ringing throughtout the silent room.

"Sai. I'm sorry, but do you have a last name?"

"No, just Sai." the ink user replied with his usual fake smile.

McGonagol placed the hat on top of his head and let the hat do its thinking.

_"Ah, a shinobi of the Leaf Village."_ murmured the hat in Sai's mind.

_"..."_

_"Now, where to put you. You would do well in three of the houses. I guess I'll have to put you in...GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW! AND SLYTHERIN!" _the hat announced the house names aloud.

"Please stand next to Professor Dumbledor." McGonagol said to Sai. "Aburame Shino."

As she placed the hat on the kikaichu user the hat immediately shouted.

_"GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW!"_

"Haruno Sakura."

The hat was placed on the pinkette's head and soon the conversation between the two began.

_"Hmm, a kunoichi this time. Tell me, are you the only female here?"_

_"Hai."_

_"I see, you show all the potential in all four houses. I believe I remember you from Mr. Potter's first year here, you were a teacher, weren't you_?"

_"Hai."_

_"I see, and you have an inner...lovely."_

**_"I'll show you lovely."_** growled Inner Sakura.

_"Now where to put you, might as well put you in...SLYTHERIN! GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW! HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Hyuga Neji."

_"SLYTHERIN! GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW!"_ the hat shouted before it was placed on the white eyed shinobi.

"Nara Shikamaru."

_"RAVENCLAW, GRYFFINDOR, AND HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_"SLYTHERIN, RAVENCLAWY, HUFFLEPUFF, AND GRYFFINDOR!"_

"And finally Uzumaki Naruto."

_"Ah, a fox demon is inside you."_ the hat mused in Naruto's mind.

_"Yeah yeah, now hurry up! I'm starving!"_ Naruto whined.

_"GRYFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF, AND SLYTHERIN!"_

The hat was taken away and the hall was in silence. No one has ever heard of a wizard or witch being put into more than one house. They were surprised that the newcomers seemed to all have at least one or two houses in common. Hermione Granger was the most surprised, yet she was in awe.

"Now, since you all seem to be put into more than one house, I shall let you chose. You do not have to stay with that house all year, you may alternate if you'd like." Dumbledor said. "Now, since I've assumed you have eaten dinner already let us all share the time of eating the desserts together."

And with that said the tables were once again filled with desserts this time. Shikamaru walked lazily over to the Ravenclaw table as Naruto bounded over to the Hufflepuffs. Shino also walked over to Hufflepuff table, probably to keep an eye out for Naruto. Sai joined Shikamaru at the Ravenclaw table. Neji and Sasuke went to the Gryffindor table and Sakura, grinning, skipped to the Slytherin table and sat next to Pansy Parkinson.

As they were eating the ninjas noticed that they were being stared at.

"How on earth did she get put in Slytherin?" Pansy whispered loudly.

"Because the hat put me here, you know for being in your fourth year you sure are dumb." Sakura said as she finished off her pudding cup and chugged down a glass of butter beer.

"Now for the final announcement of the night." Dumbledor said. "We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, please welcome Proffessor Moody! And to end the night, we have been chosen as the school to host the Triwizard Tournement."

As this was said there were many cheers while the shinobi and kunoichi, minus Naruto who also cheered, were completely uninterested.

"I present to you the two other schools participating, the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons and their head mistress, the lovely Madame Maxime."

After the performance was done Dumbledor continued.

"And the Durmstrang school with their professor Igor Karkaroff."

After the Durmstrang's performance Dumbledor sent the whole mass of students to bed. First years went with the prefects while the older students went by themselves or with friends. The seven new students stayed behind and watched as the girls from Beauxbatons followed the Hufflepuffs, excluding Shino and Naruto who went to sit with Sasuke and Neji, followed by Shikamaru and Sai. The Durmstrang students followed the Slytherins to their rooms.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna stay the night at the Slytherin's house, Please stay in the dorms Professor Dumbledor kindly let only us use." Sakura said. "Oh and just because you know that I'm your captain for this mission doesn't give you the right to think that I wouldn't be giving you miny missions, after all, I wouldn't be a good captain if I didn't/ See you boys tomorrow, and don't worry about patrolling, I got it all undercover."

The boys watched as their captain ran towards the group of Slytherins leaving and saw as she jumped on Draco's back then jumped off and started talking with the boys from Durmstrang.

"I can't believe Kiba was right." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sai agreed. "Who knew Ugly was our captain, I thought she was still a chunin and that she was too busy to test for any of the upper ranks because she works at the hospital most of the time."

"Hn." Neji and Sasuke..uh..'hned'.

"Well, lets hit the hay, I'm tired and tonight seemed to be a bit too troublesome." muttered Shikamaru.

The boys went to the dorms that was provided for them, Sakura, however, was enjoying herself emensly at the Slytherin house dorms. She seemed to have picked Draco and his gang as her new 'victims' for her boredom, if she ever got bored during her stay at Hogwarts.

* * *

Authoress' Note: hey guys back with another chap. Anywho would people like to give me some suggestions for the pairings involving Sakura, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, and Naruto? The ones that cannot be used are Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and no teacher pairings either! Sorry, unless it involves the senseis from Naruto then student/teacher relationships are a no no. Thanx and hope you liked the chapter. ^_^ 'Til next time:

Peace Out: RockinKunoichi94


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'll give you a little rhyme so you can remember; I don't own, do don't sue, unless you really want the boogey man after you**

The next few days Sakura and her team were bored. Lessons for the students didn't start until next week. Being the always impatient person he is Naruto went out onto the training fields that were provided for the ninjas use, seeing as they needed to train while staying at Hogwarts for almost a year. Soon, Sai and Sasuke joined them. Leaving Sakura with Neji, shikamaru, and Shino.

"So when did you get your jonin rank?" Shikamaru asked as he yawned.

"I actually got my chunin rank a few days after the attack on Konoha during the chunin exams. One month later I became jonin. Tsunade shisou thought that I was ready for ANBU so I took the test and that is where I am today." Sakura answered.

"I see, that genjutsu you used on us during the test. Why that image?"

"Well, I knew that you guys noticed that Sakura wasn't there and so I created an illusionary place, but the Sakura you saw was a clone. The only thing that genjutsu does is to make the surrounding area look different, you will still be able to fight, but you will think that you are in a regular genjutsu."

"Ah, smart. Did you make it yourself?"

"Hai, it took me about a month to perfect it. Shizune and Kurenai helped me out, although only Shizune knew that I was Dragon, Kurenai thought she was helping me with a technique so I could use it in the jonin exams."

"Hn. When are you going to tell the others back home?" Neji asked.

"I was thinking of telling them after the mission. So please keep it on the down low about my identity. Anko doesn't even know and she knows _all_ of the ANBU's identities." Sakura smiled. "Although I don't care for acting like a cold heartless fighting machine. I prefer to make my enemies think that I'm weak then brutally injure them."

"And look what the ANBU have done to her." Shikamaru teased. "They turned poor Sakura into a grinning killer."

"Hey, at least I get to boss you bunch around. After all, I am your captain."

"Oh, I must've forgot about that." yawned Shikamaru.

"Shino, want to say anything?"

"...How do you get rid of fangirls?" the bug user asked.

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji looked blankly at him.

"Easy! Just let them see you hang around a girl a lot, but chose wisely! Some girls are only pretending to not like you when they are secretly your number one fangirl while others don't really care." Sakura said.

"Sakura...you have a fanboy club here." Neji smirked.

Sakura whipped her head arround just in time to see a group of boys staring at her with greed in their eyes. Sakura turned back around.

"I might need to use my advice also but changing the girl part into a boy. Oh and fanboys are way worse than fangirls, trust me, I have my fair share of them back in Konoha."

The three boys looked at her. They hadn't known about this. Once the boys got a good look at her now they noticed how much she has grown over the years. They hadn't looked at her much since they all busied themselves with missions or training or just lazing around.

"Oh, i got an idea!" Sakura announced, startling the three males beside her.

Sakura leaned over to Shino and whispered in his ear her 'brilliant' plan. Shino smirked as he heard the plan, it was pretty good. Sakura then told the other two and they nodded as their way of saying go for it. She quickly made hand signs and created a clone and told it to find Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke and tell them of the idea. The clone nodded, running off. It came back a few minutes later then poofed and Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke came over.

"I like the idea Sakura-chan, who knew that you would be able to think up something like that." Naruto praised.

"Oh, you don't know all of my abilities yet boys. You are all in for a long year." Sakura grinned. "But first, this plan must be put into action!"

"But before we do that we have to warn the teachers and the headmaster and maybe even the ghosts." Sai said.

"Oh, we do need to do that! I will be back!" and with those words said Sakura disappeared, leaving the six boys by themselves while their fangirls slowly inched their way towards them.

Sakura came back seconds later grinning. "I told them all!" she announced, when she saw the looks the girls were giving the guys she decided that then would be the good time to start her plan.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said while glomping her, apparently he also thought the same as Sakura. The rest of the boys caught on and they also stood near Sakura, who pretended not to notice the fangirls.

"Hey guys lets go walk on the water." Sakura said. "I bet that I can stay on top the longest."

The boys looked at each other and then to their pink haired captain who was grinning so much that they wondered if her jaw hurt.

"You're on." they all said.

Soon students gathered around the lake to see the six males and one female standing on the water. Sakura was gliding across it while the boys were trying not to show their struggle of staying on top of the moving surface. They didn't expect to see the water moving. They also didn't expect to see a giant octopus peering over the edge of the water at them, looking quite amused.

"Sakura-chan! That thing won't stop staring at us!" Naruto whined for the hundreth time that day.

"It won't hurt you, it is just watching you guys." Sakura called to them from the other side of the lake.

The boys were wondering how she wasn't having trouble on staying ontop of a moving liquid. Soon teachers and the headmaster came out to see what the large crowd of students were looking at. Many of the teachers looked on with amused expressions. Suddenly the six males fell from their standing position to underneath the water surface. They resurfaced, wet and scowling. Sakura glided over to them grinning like mad.

_'Doesn't she ever stop grinning?!'_ the boys thought.

"Looks like I win, to bad that we didn't put in money or anything, you all would have been broke." she said, they knew she was clearly amused by the fact that these prideful boys had been defeated by a mere little bet by a a girl, none the less a girl with pink hair.

"Miss Haruno! Please come back inside with us, we have two schools coming in today!" Dumbledore called out.

"Yes sir!" Sakura looked back down to her team that was on the grass, wet and hevily breathing. "Wow, and you call yourselves ninja."

She left the boys scowling at her retreating back.

"She needs a different hobby." they all groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'll give you a little rhyme so you can remember; I don't own, do don't sue, unless you really want the boogey man after you**

At the Great Hall the shinobis were sitting at their tables, Sakura was the only one sitting at the Slytherin table. Sasuke and Neji werr at the Gryffindor table, Sai and Naruto at Hufflepuff, and Shikamaru and Shino at Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood up and the hall immediately became silent.

"Good evening everyone! This year we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament, the two other schools to be also competing are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Lets welcome the ladies of Beauxbaton and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

The doors opened and a school of beautiful girls came walking in, most boys were in awe and most girls were glaring daggers at the beautiful bunch. Sakura had to stiffle her laugh when she saw some of the girls trying to flirt with Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Shino, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

Then a really tall lady came in, students were whipsering about her abnormally tallness.

"Next let us welcome Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff."

Next the doors opened and a bunch of boys came in, Sakura smirked at the a few of them. She had to admit, some of them were really good looking. The headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, walked next to a boy that Sakura heard was Vicktor Krum.

"Silence, we welcome these two schools to ours. The ladies of Beauxbatons will be staying with the hufflepuffs and the gentlemen of Durmstrang will be staying with the Slytherins. Now, eat up."

The food appeared on the table like magic. Sakura found herself sitting inbetween Draco Malfoy and Vicktor Krum. Which she ignored both as she started to eat. After everyone finished with their deserts they headed up to the common rooms.

"Oi! Shino, can you come with me please, Shikamaru you take care of things." Sakura said.

"You called Sakura-san?" the bug user asked as he waliked next to Sakura.

"Would you mind staying with me at the Slytherins' place? I don't know how long so if you want you could bring your stuff."

"I will be back, what is the password for the Slytherin rooms?"

Sakura leaned over and whispered it into Shino's ears.

"Wow, that's even more than the Gryffindor's."

"I know. i'll see you in a few."

Sakura entered the Slytherin common room and sat in one of the sofas. Shino arrived a few minutes later and Sakura helped bring his stuff into her rrom, which happened to have an extra bed.

"Thanks Shino, but I don't think I can handle two schools, especially when soem of these boys annoy me."

"Not a problem Sakura-san."

"Shino-san, would you mind if I told you something?"

"What is it?" Shino asked as he put his stuff away.

"Do you like someone?"

Sakura swore she saw a tinge of pink flash across Shino's face, the visible part anyways.

"Yes." he said as he regained himself.

"Ah, who is it? Come one, please? I won't tell."

"You don't want to know Sakura-san."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease Shiwo?"

"Shiwo?" questioned Shino as he turned to face his pink haired captain, whoops, big mistake.

She had the puppy dog look, complete with potuing lower lip that was trembling, face slightly lilted downward and eyes moist with oncoming tears.

"S-Sakura-san."

"Pwease Shino? I pwomise I won't tell."

Sakura took a step closer to Shino, he took a step back and immediately wished he wasn't so close to the wall. Sakura appeared quick in front of him, grinning.

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Yayz! So who is it?"

"you." Shino mumbled, Sakura hadn't heard.

"Excuse me, can you speak up?"

"Yo-you." he choked out.

He looked to Sakura's face to see a look of shock. He sighed as he walked behind Sakura.

"Sorry." he said as he left to the Slytherin common room.

Sakura turned to try and catch him, but he was too quick. She couldn't believe it, Shino, as in the mysterious Aburame. Shye felt her cheeks heat up in embarassment, she quickly got the blush to go away and walked out into the common room.

"Shi~no." Sakura said in a sweet voice, yet it made everyone's skin crawl. Those who hadn't gone to bed yet looked over to see Sakura smiling at a stiff Aburame.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Shi~no, can I tell you what I think?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes, well, I like you too."

Then without warning Sakura tackled the poor boy onto the ground. Everyone stared open mouthed at this, some thought it was hilarious, others were confused.

"Please get off Sakura-san."

"Ile, its Sakura-_chan_ to you and I'll call you Shino-_kun_, 'cause guess what, we are toether now." Sakura grinneed a Naruto grin.

Sakura dragged the stunned boy into their shared room and walked back out. this time a serious expression on her face.

"Go to bed, and don't worry, he will be guarding Slytherin with me." and she walked back into her room and locked the door.

Everyone just stared, still shock. After snapping out og it they went to their beds completely fogetting what had just happened.

"I love magic." Sakura squealed as she plopped down onto her bed.

"Sakura-san. I mean Sakura-chan, were you serious out there?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Shino shrugged.

"'Night Shino-kun, we have a long day tomorrow, especially since the others are gonna know about us."

Sakura instantly fell asleep once her head hit the pillow, while Shino groaned, thinking about the day ahead of them. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai are gonna murder him, he'll be lucky if they get too scared to do anything while Sakura was there.

Wait! He was now dating Haruno Sakura, his ANBU captain and his crush since the chunin exams.

* * *

Authoress' Note: so what'd you think? Yes this will now be a ShinoXSakura fic, but don't worry, some boys will be trying to take Sakura away from him, maybe. ^_^

**Peace Out:**_** RockinKunoichi94**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'll give you a little rhyme so you can remember; I don't own, do don't sue, unless you really want the boogey man after you**

The next morning Sakura woke up at three. Looking over into the bed of her newly acquired boyfriend she smiled. She had to admit, she was glad that she was placed on this team as the captain. Staring at the rise and fall of Shino's chest Sakura grinned, oh this day was gonna be awesome. She was glad she knew how to do the memory erasing spell, although she only erased the memories of what happened with her and Shino.

Slowly, and with as much grace as a ninja, she pounced onto Shino's bed, covering his mouth with her lips.

Shino awoke with a start to find himself being silenced by a familiar pinkette. Realizing what was going on he teased Sakura as she whined when he wouldn't kiss back.

"Come on Sakura, lets patroll the corridors." Shino said.

"I don't wanna." she said, pouting childishly.

"Too bad, don't make me get Naruto."

Squeaking she made her way to her side of the room. She had already changed before pouncing on him. He saw as she froze, smirking he made his way over to her.

"Something the matter?"

"Yeah, I thought _I_ was the captain and that _you_ take _my_ orders instead of the other way around." she pouted.

"I'm going to steal one of Nara's famous lines and say, 'troublesome woman.'" Shino chuckled lightly when saw the look on her face. She was now in full pouting mode.

"That doesn't work with me. Remember one of my team mates owned a dog and they doubled up on me with their pouting, I'm immune to it."

Huffing she turned back around and finished clasping the last of her uniform on and she slid her dragon mask over her face. Nodding to Shino they exited the Slytherin wing and patrolled the corridors. They found nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Filch's cat seemed to be scared of them.

"All is well, should we head back or go to the Great Hall?" Shino asked.

"Great Hall. If something happens I will be the first to know, I've done some decorating to this place when we first came here."

Following his rather attractive girlfrien, Shino and Sakura went to the Great hall. They saw that the teachers and the rest of their team was there.

"Ohayo!" Sakura said as she skipped to the table that the teachers and the other guards sat at, dragging poor Shino with her.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Shino!" Naruto said, he went back to his precious ramen.

"Hn."

"Good morning to you too Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

"Haruno. Aburame."

"Neji, call us by our first names." whined Sakura.

"Troublesome, too early in the morning."

"I agree with Nara." Sai said as he continued on with his sketching.

"You seem more lively today than when you first came here." Professor Sprouts said.

"Hai! I mean yep! That's because I can finally be myse3lf!" Sakura said grinning, although no one could see since she was still wearing her mask.

"Miss Haruno, why are you wearing your ANBU uniform while everyone else on your team is wearing casual clothing?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Oh, I like my uniform and I was too lazy to dig all the way to the bottom of my suitcase to get my casual clothes. I don't have to wear the uniform do I?"

"No, unless you would like to." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Good, cause I have no idea how I will fight in that robe thing." Naruto said.

"I can."

"Sakura-chan, what do you mean?"

Sakura only grinned as her response. She grabbed a nearby ramen cup and began eating.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"You can share Na~ru~to."

"Hmpf."

"So what is on the agenda today?"

"Classes don't start until next week so maybe you could try to get to know some of the students better." McGonagoll said.

"Sounds fine to me, even though I know most of them. I don't have to make friends with Malfoy right?"

"No."

"Good, I just don't like his cocky attitude." Sakura downed the rest of her ramen.

Everyone was looking at her with interest. How'd she eat ramen without taking her mask off. The rest of the ninjas thought that it was because she learned how from her former silver haired, porn loving sensei.

"What?"

"How'd you eat without taking your mask off?" Sprout asked.

"It's a se~cr~et. I'm gonna go back to the Slytherin wing, you guys can stay here or roam around. Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and Naruto...no getting into trouble."

"H-hai captain." the said boys stammered. The way she said it sounded as if there was an unsaid consequence if they didn't listen, and knowing Sakura there probably was.

"Good. I'll see you guys later." Swiftly she pecked Shino on the lips and disappeared in a shower of flower petals.

"Why'd Ugly kiss you?" Sai asked.

"We're dating." Shino answered and left the hall just in time to excape the screaching of a hyper active blonde, a glaring Uchiha, and a fake-smiling artist. "That went well." the bug user mumbled to himself.


End file.
